A long night
by blackeyes22
Summary: A one shot about Tyki Mikk.He finally has the chance to spend the night with his long time love.


They had known each other for many years but never had the Noah felt so close to Amelia as now,when was standing right in front of him,her eyes pulled her in a deep kiss,full with passion. Amelia melted in it instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They're kiss became deeper as Tyki slid his tongue in. Amelia didn't hesitate to play and tease it with her own. He enjoyed it and allowed his hands to explore her body under her shirt. Amelia liked the feeling of his warm hands and there was no doubt that they were very skilled. She knew that there was no way she could resist this man any longer so she just gave into him.

Soon she started to undo his shirt. Tyki moaned when he felt her fingertips exploring his bare chest. First she was careful, checking every scare, every muscle, every curve. Than she used all palm to do slow and hard movements on his skin. Her hands were exploring him like a new land and he loved it! Finally she brushed of the shirt and Tyki allowed it to fall on the floor. He showed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. Amelia didn't say a thing when he spread her legs and laid down pressing his sensitive area against her own. She guessed that he was up to whatever he wanted.

Tyki kissed her neck and was very satisfied when her breath became heavier. She lolled her head to the side giving him more access. It didn't take long for the Noah to find her sensitive spot. He wanted to torture her a bit, to make her as wet as possible before he made her his, so he sucked at the spot so hard that she needed to grasp against his shoulders and throw back her head. His hand trailed up her body and made its way under her bra. He squeezed her nipple and she arched her back. Tyki loved her response to his touch and he continued sucking hard at her neck and pulling her nipple. She was now letting out loud moans and he decided to continue with the next step.

He took off her shirt and bra. Than he attended to her pants and finally removed his own. They were now only in underwear's and Tyki brought himself down to her mouth making sure to press his body close to hers. He took a handful of he hairs and kissed her like there is no tomorrow. When he pulled away she was patting and he smiled. He saw in her eyes that she loved what he was doing to her and that made him even harder. He kissed at her earlobe and moved his hips against hers. She moaned at the feeling of his hard member brushing against her sensitive area. The thin fabric between didn't lower the feeling. He started rubbing harder and she tried to put her legs together to rub her tights. It was impossible because his body blocked the way.

Tyki was still holding her hairs and he used it as an advantage to pull her head to the side. He attacked her neck again while continuing his movements.

-You're killing me!-she whispered through hot breaths.

-I know!-he answered and lowered himself to her breasts. He started to lick on her nipple and squeeze the other one. Her body arched up asking for more contact and he didn't deny it. Tyki wrapped his free arm around her body and pulled her closer. She cried out in pleasure. Soon he started to bite and suck on it making the woman to cry out again. She was dizzy from the feelings this man gave to her and she wanted more, she wanted him to give everything he had to offer.

After torturing her other nipple, Tyki took of her panties,leaving her naked and for his taking. But the male didn't have the plan on taking her yet. He knew that he won't be able to hold out long because his member was pulsating in a painful way but he wanted to make this woman lose her senses from the pleasure! So, he continued his assault.

Amelia gasped when the man started to kiss her belly bottom but her surprise was bigger when he slid his finger in. He didn't do even three full entries as the second finger slipped in as well. Her moans were like music to his ears and they fluttered him as the Noah of Pleasure.

He started to thrust harder and faster. Time to time he stopped to rub her walls. Her moans became louder and louder. Her hands now where gripping the bed sheet and soon her walls started to close. This was a sign that she was about to cum. Tyki withdrew his fingers and stared at her heavy breathing figure. Her face was sweaty and she looked at him with satisfied eyes. He smiled at her and removed his underwear's, than crawled on top of her body which was ready for him to enter.

Tyki coaxed his lips on hers and guided himself in. She was tighter than he had thought and it was hard to get through, however, he felt good from the surrounding tightness and it seemed that she enjoyed it to. Amelia let out several moans which disappeared in their kiss. Finally he was in!

Tyki started to move slow and moaned as her hands caressed his back. He didn't know why her touch sent fire through his body. Maybe, because of the passion in those simple strokes? He rally didn't know!

He started to move faster and harder with each re-entry. Amelia broke they're kiss as he surged hard in her, making her cry out. Tyki raised her legs and she wrapped them around his body. He moaned from the new depth he could explore. Tyki leaned down to her ear and she grabbed his shoulders. His huffs and small moans were sounding in her ears and that turned Amelia even more on. She dug her nails in his skin and pulled them out every time his hips clashed into hers. Amelia knew that this would make him feel his own rhythm and turn him more on. She had hit the nail on the head because Tyki started to let out loud moans every time she did so.

-You're a sirene!-he huffed in her ear and she smiled at his comment.

Amelia couldn't hold her legs up anymore and Tyki pushed them down but wider. He pulled himself up and lifted them completely. He was holding them by the ankles, thrusting now harder and deeper. Soon she started to slip up from this and he placed her legs on his shoulders. Amelia noticed his moist skin and felt herself becoming wetter, if it was possible. It seemed that he felt it too because Tyki gave her grin.

-I think I didn't carry out my goal before!-he said and she gave a curious look.

-I wanted to make you as wet as possible but it looks that I failed.-he explained.

-I wouldn't say…ahhh!-she couldn't finish the sentence because he trusted in her hard at that moment. He was now holding her hips with her legs still on his shoulders. Tyki started to move in a speedy way, going as deep as he could. The clashing sound of they're body's, the force he was hitting in her, the feeling of her body shaking from his every move made her come closer to the climax. The pressure was so built up that her body went numb.

-Tyki…-she moaned out.

-I know!-he whispered to her. It seemed that he was close to.

-I can't…-she whispered as the orgasm was about to come. Tyki gave one last hard hit to her core and they both felt as the pressure realised itself.

She watched the man who had given so much pleasure tonight and he looked at the woman who had pleased his body and ego tonight. Finally he lied next to her and soon pulled her in his embrace.

-Next time, you will work under MY ministrations!-she said. Tyki looked amused at her.

-How about now?-he asked in a seductive voice and to his surprise she climbed on top of him.

-Alright!-she said and started her own assaults on _his _body! He never will grow tired from this woman! He knew it!


End file.
